The present invention relates to a normal audio reproduction apparatus which may be portable that contains the necessary elements of the apparatus against damage during transportation of the apparatus.
Portable radios have been in use for a number of years. Recently, portable radios have increased in size such that they are usable as an audio system within a dwelling or during travel. Is important in large portable radios that the components be mounted properly to prevent damage to the same. Also, access to the different portions of the radio or taperecorder is important. Every case for a portable audio reproduction apparatus is necessarily flexible. Is therefore a problem in holding the components in place during flexure of the case while it is being moved.
An audio reproduction apparatus which securely mounts the components and allows for flexibility of the case would be a great advance in the field of portable audio equipment.